Delena One shot (Nope it's a story now)
by Delenalover5l
Summary: Damon steals Elena for a night, things get heated and now it's a story! Stefan is in and out but there will NEVER be stelena, DELENA ONLY!
1. The night the fire sparked

Chapter 1/

DISCLAIMER- I am not the owner of the vampire diaries (if I was I would be making out with Ian Sommerhalder not here.) Just again I don't own any of these characters, I am just a puppeteer.

 _The room was dark when she awoke._

 _What the-?_ Elena couldn't see anything, she tried to get up but was tied to the bed. She looked down at here wrists, they were bound in thick ropes. She pulled, they wouldn't budge. She kept pulling and tugging, but the ropes weren't even loosening.

"I wouldn't keep pulling on that if I were you." A male voice said from the far corner.

"D-damon?" Elena called searching for him. "Damon can you help me?" Elena said with a bit of panic in her voice.

Footsteps began to traverse the floor closer to Elena, Damon sat on the bed beside Elena's head. He lit a candle on the bedside table, then at vampire speed did the same on the other side.

"Damon?" Elena was worried, she turned her head to look to him, "Wh-what's going on?" She questioned.

"You have become a rather large problem for me Elena, but I don't hate you, I can't hate you." Damon started to take off his black cotton tee, he tossed it across the room. Elena sucked in a sharp breath, Damon turned to look at her, "You know, it kills me to see that nice girl act with Stefan." He said as he unbuckled his belt.

It was true that Elena was especially good around Stefan for fear of letting him down, but that didn't mean that Elena wasn't a good girl. Elena looked at Damon's toned body and his sexy alluring eyes, she bit her bottom lip just a bit. "Damon you're scaring me." She said, but her voice betrayed her. She took a deep breath in, Damon dropped his jeans and threw them over to his shirt.

"Now Elena, what if I undid your restraints?" Damon said as he walked over to her wrist, he started to untie the ropes. Elena didn't move, she was practically frozen stiff. Damon went at vampire speed to Elena's other wrist, he untied the rope around it. Elena sat up and looked Damon in the eyes, he slipped the tips of his fingers under the hem of her shirt carefully pulling it off of her. Elena turned her head and bit her lip, she was with Stefan this was wrong, but was it? Elena always had felt something Damon, "Damon, I don't think we should do this." She tried to say it with confidence but her voice sounded breathier and less sure.

"Elena I know you want me." Damon whispered in her ear, this sent shivers down Elena's spine, Damon smirked at her body's reaction. "Say it." Damon said as he began to trail little kisses along Elena's jaw, down to her throat, then her shoulder. Elena twisted her fingers in Damon's raven locks in a feeble attempt to stop him, she quickly gave up and instead of stopping him she lead his head back up to her face, "I want you." She whispered as she pulled him closer to her, their lips just barely grazing, Damon's lips came crashing down on her, their tongues dancing.

"Damon." Elena moaned into his mouth, her core was pulsing she was really wet. Damon unclasped Elena's bra, he pulled it off of her but still locking lips, they broke for air, Elena was panting, Damon began to trail kisses down Elena's collarbone to her left breast, he took her nipple into his mouth causing Elena to moan. He flicked the hard bud with his tongue, Elena tangled her fingers in his hair. Damon ran his hands along her sides down to her shorts, he pulled them off of her revealing no panties, he could smell her arousal, he kissed her inner thigh his hot breath on her soft sensitive skin made her inhale short sharp breaths. He came to her sex and he ran his tongue along her folds, Elena shivered, Damon started to rub her clit with his thumb while he kissed a trail back up to her mouth, they kissed passionately, Elena started to pull off Damon's briefs revealing his erection. Elena began to stroke it and she rubbed her thumb over this slit, Damon groaned, he inserted a finger into Elena's core, she mewld.

"Elena…" Damon whispered and groaned, he inserted another finger and started pumping faster, "Ohhh Damon." Elena moaned, she let go of his cock and grasped the sheets feeling as she got closer and closer. Damon continued to pump his fingers, he started to rub Elena's clit with his thumb making her moan louder. He stopped, Elena looked down at him, Damon looked up "What don't want me to stop anymore?" He said as he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, Elena pushed herself up and started to kiss Damon harder, breaking for air Elena stood and pushed Damon onto the bed.

"Damon I want you, I need you." She said as she mounted him, Damon placed his hands on her hips and she guided the head of his member to her core. Elena pushed down onto him and inhaled sharply, her walls contracting around his dick making Damon groan. Elena started to bounce on him, slowly at first adjusting to his massive size, then progressively getting faster until they both started to moan and groan. Damon pulled Elena down and kissed her passionately, she broke for air and Damon caught her by surprise, at vampire speed he grabbed Elena by the ass and threw her on the bed, she giggled a little.

"Your like that kitten?" Damon asked as he stalked his prey, kissing up her leg and then skipping up to her shoulder, Elena grabbed his manhood and Damon growled in her ear. Elena smiled and let go of him, "Now, are you going to keep teasing me or-" she was cut off as Damon thrust hard into her, she whimpered.

"You like that?" Damon whispered into Elena's ear as he started pumping fast and hard into her, she was bucking her hips in time with his thrusts, they were both getting so close, Damon kissed Elena passionately as her walls clamped down on his cock, throwing him and her over the edge, Elena's juices all over Damon and Damon's seed filling the deepest spots in Elena's core. Damon fell beside Elena the both of them panting a little, "Damon… this umm, this ca-" Damon cut her off with a quick kiss. "Elena, I am in love with you, and I know that you are in love with me too." Elena bit her lip, "I love you Damon Salvatore." She then cuddled up to him and nuzzled her head in the crook of Damon's neck, Damon kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight." He said. "Goodnight." Elena replied. They fell asleep in the silk sheets under the midnight glow of the moon.

Well that was my one shot of Delena, more to come (hopefully) maybe this won't be a one shot, idk. Until next story… Delenalover5l out!


	2. Blood bath

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own TVD just using the puppets.

The sun shone through the thick black curtains and felt warm and comforting. "Morning sunshine." Damon said as he rested his head on her cheek and gave her a small kiss. "Mornin." She replied smiling, she rolled over into a better position until she was on top of him. Damon smiled as he ran his hands through Elena's hair, they kept kissing and smiling until the door to his room flung open.

"Well I see the two of you finally moved on." Stefan said as he strut to the bathroom and grabbed the shampoo. With Stefan's humanity still off, Damon and Elena had gotten much closer but this wasn't right.

"Stefan, I uh-" Elena was cut off by Stefan, "You were just making out in the nude with my brother whilst we are technically still a couple, in simple terms Elena, you're cheating on me." Stefan stated with a grin at the end.

"Stefan don't be a fucking ass." Damon retorted to his brother's rude comment. Stefan left the room calmly closing the door behind him, Elena got off of Damon's bed wrapped herself in his silk sheets. Damon looked her up and down, "Elena come back to bed why don't you?" he said in an almost purring tone.

"Damon I am in no mood to come back to bed, I feel filthy… I need a shower." She said as she bit her lip, "Why don't I join you." Damon said as he got up at vampire speed and joined Elena, he started kissing a trail over her shoulder, he started to push the silk out of the way when Elena's hand caught his. Damon let go and turned the shower on, he stepped in, "You're welcome to join me." He said as he started to run his fingers through his hair, Elena dropped the silk sheets and stepped into the shower. Damon stared at Elena's back as she lathered her hair, he grasped her shoulders and turned her around, he put his hands in her hair and started lathering. Elena washed the soap from her hands and she cupped Damon's face, she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Elena, we are here to get you clean… if you keep kissing me you'll be dirty forever." He said with a smile. "Screw being clean." She said as she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and tried to pull him in for more kissing, Damon loved seeing her struggle for is kiss, he finally bent down his lips crashing down on hers.

Elena curved her body around his, Damon grabbed Elena by the ass and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and she felt his rock hard erection on her stomach. Damon backed her up against a wall as he guided his hard member up and down Elena's folds making Elena gasp in anticipation.

"Damon stop being such a damn tease and jus-" She was cut off with her own moan as Damon thrust as much of him fit into her as possible, "Better kitten?" He whispered into her ear as he thrust hard into her. "Oh my god Elena you're so fucking tight!" He groaned as he started to rub her clit causing her walls to contract around his cock.

Elena moaned as Damon went faster, "Oh Damon!" She moaned and mewled as she climaxed. Damon came right after her thrusting in right to the hilt and filling her with his cum.

He groaned and gently set Elena down on the shower's enormous floor, he then turned the shower to a warmer temperature and laid down next to her. He pulled her into a sitting position and they both finished washing their hair and body, Damon turned off the shower and pulled Elena up, they wobbled over to the bed. "Damon?" Elena asked, eyes closed laying on a pillow. "Yes?" He answered, "I love you." She said, and then a small snore escaped her lips.

Damon walked across the room and pulled on a black shirt, briefs and jeans. He opened the door careful not to wake Elena and left the room.

A few minutes after Damon left Stefan walked in, he walked over to the bed and leaned in over Elena, "Wakey wakey." He said as he pulled Elena's hair back from her face, "Elena, youhoo!" He said as he barred his fangs and bit down on her carotid artery. Elena's eyes sprung open as she screamed at the top of her lungs, she shrieked and hollered and thrashed until the thrashing slowed down.

Damon came sprinting back into the room and threw his brother off Elena, he plunged a stake into Stefan's abdomen, he leapt back onto the bed and bit his wrist, he made Elena drink his blood. Elena grasped Damon's wrist and sucked down as much as she could, she stopped and took a deep breath. Damon kissed her bloodstained lips, he wrapped her in a blanket and darted out of the room carrying her.

When they got to Elena's house, he opened the door and they bolted up to her bedroom, "Elena, how do you feel?" Damon questioned. "I feel… tired." She said as she climbed into her bed and laid her head to rest on a pillow. Damon crawled into the bed with her, he threw his shirt onto the ledge by the window, he curled around Elena and kissed the top of her head.

They had slept for nearly three hours, it was well past noon going on 2 o'clock. Damon was still asleep but Elena got up and had a real shower, when she finished she got dressed in a black lace bra and matching panties, she threw on a red top and black short shorts.

She went to the kitchen and made pancakes, Damon came down the stairs and pinched his nose while imitating the ewww face and waving his hand. Elena shoved him playfully, "Not like you could do any better." She retorted to his act, Damon walked up behind her and took her arms as if to control her movements. "You make the batter nice and fluffy." He said as he made her hand beat the batter, "and you pour it in the pan." He made her do that too, "and finally you flip it until it is golden brown, then you take it out of the pan and make more." he said as he took a bite of the pancake they made.

"You know, I'm awfully bored of making pancakes…" Elena said, but before she could even try to tease him, Damon was kissing her. They moved into the living room, he laid Elena down on the couch and climbed on top of her, "Damon…" Elena said as a small bit of blood ran down the side of her mouth. Damon's eyes widened he was seeing if he had bitten her, he then saw an enormous steak driven through Elena's side. "Wh-What?!" He tried to understand what was going on when someone snapped his neck and everything went black.

Oh boy oh boy, who is snapping necks? Well I am in dire need of sleep as I haven't slept a full 8 hours in 3 months…. Goodnight. Also I am going to make this a re write of wherever I am in season three, I am leaving Stefan's humanity off and Delena will become a thing, I am also most likely going to take the story outside of mystic falls. If your not interested and just want oneshots I'll be writing those too :) (But be warned they can be very very dark and twisted)

Until next time ~Delenalover5l


	3. Dirty waters

Again disclaimer I don't own the Vampire Diaries (yet mwahahahahahaha) And just a little background, this is around season three and four when Stefan gets locked in the safe and Elena is not a vampire. She skips college and decides to stay with Damon for a while. And then read chapters one and two, to know the rest :)

Damon woke up starving, the room smelled like blood but he couldn't see any he licked his dry lips. The door to the room swung open and a blood bag was thrown in, "Drink." Stefan's voice called from somewhere behind the doorway. Damon crawled to the blood bag twisted the top off and sucked the bag dry, "Why are you doing this brother?" Damon asked weakly.

"You slept with my girlfriend, Damon." Stefan responded.

Damon stood up and wiped his mouth, Stefan gestured for Damon to walk out of the cell. Damon took a step out and his skin began to boil and blister "Owwch!" Damon yelled as he stepped back into the cell.

"What's the problem brother? Don't have your daylight ring?" Stefan said with a grin.

"Stefan this is wrong and you know it." Damon said as he went to the very edge of the sunlight, "Now give me back my ring." He said extending his hand.

Stefan crossed his arms and laughed in the doorway, "You're in no position to bargain, I have your ring, my girlfriend, and soon I'll have your heart." He said as he rushed Damon, throwing him back against the wall and crushing his airway. Damon broke free, he slipped the daylight ring off his brother's finger and ran for the exit. He bolted the door behind him and slipped on the daylight ring.

Still hungry, Damon was walking to the smell of the blood it got closer and closer until he opened his bedroom door to see Elena bound in chains and blood everywhere. Damon sucked in his breath, it caught in his throat, "Elena…" He whispered in fear and horror, he stepped into the room forgetting about his hunger, he sped over to Elena he saw all the bite marks covering her major arteries.

"D-damon?..." Elena whispered weakly, as Damon started to unlock her chains. "I'm right here baby." He said as he bit his wrist and fed her, Elena gulped down his blood bit by bit, the color slowly returned to her face and her wounds healed. Damon picked her up and walked her down the stairs, he turned the corner into the living room and set her down on the couch.

"Elena, Elena baby are you ok?" Damon asked panicked.

"Damon I'm really, really thirsty." She responded, "The light." She said as she covered her eyes. "It's giving me a headache." She complained as she turned into his chest hiding away from the light.

"Ok here just wait a sec." He said as he covered her head in a blanket and stood to close the blinds. "There, all better?" He asked nervously.

Elena looked up to him, "Damon I'm so hungry." She said as she pushed away from him and went to the fridge, she pushed through some leftovers and uncooked meat, she found a blood bag. Part of her wanted to push it away by force of habit, but all her muscles and nerves were twisting the top off and slurping down the cold thick liquid.

"Elena what're you-" Damon started. "No, no, no, no…" He said as he walked over to her, he grabbed the sides of her face, he saw her red bloodstained lips and he bent down to kiss her, she leaned into the kiss biting and sucking on his bottom lip. Damon groaned as he kissed her back their tongues dancing, twirling and sucking the other in, Elena broke for air, "Damon, I can hear Stefan laughing maniacally in the basement."

"Should we go take care of it?" He asked.

Elena pondered for a minute, "Well he tried to kill me, he tried to kill you… and I am just so done with his bullshit." She said as she kissed him again. Damon broke the kiss and grabbed a broom, he snapped it in two, "Let's go deal with our little problem."

The door to the cell swung open and Stefan looked up at Damon and Elena, the two walked in. "Come to put me out have you?" Stefan said cool and calmly.

"No brother," Damon started as he chained Stefan to the back wall, "we are here to torture you until your humanity is back on." Damon said with a grin.

Elena walked over to Damon and curved around him inappropriately for an audience, she began to slowly work her hands over his shoulders up to his neck and slowly worked her fingers into his hair, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Damon ran his hands through her hair down her back and grabbed her ass.

"Stop! Just.. stop." Stefan said as he looked away. "Just kill me." He said.

"No, you tried to kill my only reason for living and then you tried to kill me… I think I will torture you until you either flip your switch or I get bored, and the 'torture' for you, is ecstasy for me." Damon said as he turned and winked at Elena.

"Now that right there, I still don't see why she stays with you." Stefan said with a little sarcasm.

"Well that's because you've never had sex with me." Damon said cockily.

Elena walked over to Damon who was now backing away slowly from Stefan, Elena grabbed Damon by the neck and started kissing him while she grinded her hips against his throbbing erection through his jeans. Stefan sighed and groaned annoyed with their act, Damon ripped off his shirt and then went and blindfolded Stefan.

Elena walked over to Stefan lifted the blindfold so he could just barely see her skimpy blood riddled and torn tank top and short shorts, "Goodbye Stefan." She said as she kissed Stefan hard then snapped his neck. Damon grabbed the broomstick steak and shoved it into Stefan's heart.

"Maybe we enjoyed this a little too much." Elena said as she went behind Damon and jumped on top of him, Damon laughed and he ran at vampire speed upstairs, pushing Elena onto the couch. Elena pulled off her bloody tank top, "Damon, I almost just died and I'm pretty sure I'm a vampire now. I want to do this later when I'm well rested and cleaned up." She said as she pushed him up and at vampire speed she ran over to the fridge and found two more blood bags, twisted the tops off and drank them dry.

Damon grabbed Elena, swooping her off her feet and they ran up to his bedroom where the sheets were still bloody, they passed the bed and went straight to the bathroom. Elena drew her bath and just ripped off the rest of her clothing, Damon looked her up and down, "I should join you." Damon said with a smirk.

"Well, let's suppose you do join me for my cleanse, then you would have to be on your best behaviour." She said as she traced patterns on his bare chest, "You would have to wash my new body from top to bottom." She said pulling him close until her breasts were on his chest. "Can you do that for me?" She whispered seductively in his ear biting his earlobe and nipping at the soft skin on his neck, Damon picked her up and laid her down in the tub as he went over to the bed and changed the sheets at vamp speed.

Damon walked over stripping down as he did, first his socks, then his jeans, until finally he took off his boxers and jumped into the bath with Elena. He lathered her hair and kissed her neck, Elena scooted backwards and sat on top of Damon's rock hard member making him groan with pleasure. Elena moved around in circles she moaned with pleasure, Damon stopped lathering her hair and dropped his hands down to her hips.

"Now who's misbehaving?" Damon said with a smirk as he nipped and kissed her neck and shoulder, Elena rode Damon faster, Damon groaned and started to buck his hips in time with her bounces. Elena moaned, Damon moved his hands from her hips to her flat stomach where he moved them up to her breasts.

He flicked and pulled and tugged until her nipples were hard, Damon massaged her right breast and moved his other hand back down to her clit. Elena moaned as Damon thrusted into her faster making her walls contract around his dick, Damon groaned and his pace got faster, he was thrusting and rubbing Elena's clit and massaging her tits faster and faster, the both of them on the edge of climax.

Elena moaned and mewled, "Drink from me!" She called out, knowing it would be the best climax for them both, "Do it!" She commanded, Damon dragged his fangs down to Elena's carotid artery, he bit down until his fangs pierced the skin and he drank. Elena gasped in pain but quickly after the pleasure followed and she moaned meeting her climax, Damon gave one more hard thrust and he filled her with his seed.

He unhooked his fangs from her and watched as the wound healed quickly, Elena turned and whispered into his ear; "Well so much for getting clean." She grinned, they got out of the bathtub and noticed how dark it was out. They threw on some towels and walked over to the freshly made bed, they dropped the towels and climbed into bed.

"Damon I'm so tired." Elena said as she closed her eyes and curled up to his bare chest, "Goodnight babe." Damon said as he kissed the top of Elena's head. And with that they went to sleep.

Wow, so Elena's a vamp, Stefan is dead (shocker) and now they are going to have to face their friends and enemies….. Until next time, goodnight reader!

-Delenalover5l


	4. My hands are tied

Still don't own the vampire diaries… Puppets on sticks

Elena heard the door creak ever so slightly, she woke up and looked for Damon but only found the empty sheets in his absence. She started to get up when she hit a patch of sunlight and immediately fell back onto the bed, "Owch!" She yelped, "Damon!" She called.

"Yes." He said at a regular tone of voice, Elena heard him and tried just talking, "Damon I don't have a daylight ring, the sun, it burns." Damon was by her side in a heartbeat, he picked her up and ran back downstairs, he set her down on the couch and went to the kitchen. "Here drink up." He said as he handed Elena a bloodbag, Elena grabbed it and drank every last drop.

"Now I'm going to call Bonnie and see about getting a daylight ring for you ok?" He questioned.

"Ya sure, I just want to do one thing first." She said as she hugged him tight, she then cautiously bit down on Damon's carotid artery, she sucked in the blood that flowed to the bite wound. Damon groaned in pleasure as Elena released and kissed him, Damon kissed her back until they broke for air.

"I'll be right back." Damon said with a smile as he pecked her on the lips and went to the garage.

Elena listened as his car pulled away from the house, she ran to Damon's closet and put on one of his black button up tee's and grabbed her underwear from last night. She went back downstairs and when she hit the bottom step someone covered her mouth and her eyes, she kicked and thrashed but whoever was holding her was obviously as strong as her.

The person holding Elena dragged her upstairs to Damon's room, they tied a blindfold around her head and then tied her down to the bed.

"Let me go!" Elena screamed and thrashed.

"Shh shh shh, you're fine." Her captor said.

Elena noticed the velvety voice, she stopped thrashing and put a smile on her face, "Damon… you're a naughty naughty boy." Elena said with a small smirk. Damon ran his hands up Elena's sides and up to her face, he slipped his fingers into her hair and then started to untie the blindfold.

"Now what fun is it, when you know who I am." He whispered in her ear as he started unbuttoning his shirt off of her, "You're wearing my shirt again, I just wanna say I look good on you." He said grinning as he kissed a trail down her jaw to her neck, he finally managed to unbutton the whole shirt and peel it off of her when her binds became an issue.

"Well, looks like you'll just have to untie me." Elena said with a smirk, Damon reached around the back of Elena and ripped the shirt in two tossing the remains to the other end of the room. He kissed down to Elena's underwear, he exposed his fangs and sexily dragged her underwear off.

Damon moved his lips to Elena's inner thigh, his warm breath sending shivers of pleasure rippling up Elena's spine. Damon took out two clamps and he opened them, "If the pain becomes too much, I'll stop." He said as he clamped them both down on Elena's nipples.

Elena's whole body arched and she whimpered, Damon kissed Elena and started to massage her clit with his thumb, Elena moaned and and Damon inserted two fingers roughly into her core. She bucked her hips as he increased his pace pumping his fingers in and out faster and faster, Elena moaned and mewled as her walls contracted around Damon's fingers.

Damon stopped and he moved around to Elena's binds around her wrists, he undid them and in a flash Damon was now on the bed and Elena was tying his wrists. "You should not have stopped, you've made me quite angry…" She said as she undid Damon's belt and slid his pants and boxers off, revealing his erection. Elena stroked the length of his dick and then she leaned in and took in the tip of his cock into her mouth, Damon groaned a deep throaty groan.

Elena started bobbing her head up and down on Damon's dick, she trailed her tongue up his shaft and then grazed her fangs up his length making him shiver and moan. Elena placed her mouth back over Damon's cock but Damon bucked his hips making Elena choke on his overly large size.

Damon ripped one of his binds and pushed Elena's head onto his dick and then he started to thrust in and out of her mouth, when he came Elena swallowed it all not letting a single drop escape her lips. Every time Elena's throat contracted Damon came into her mouth, when the two finally finished Elena kissed up to Damon's neck and tore at his flesh a little.

Damon groaned as he pulled Elena's lips down to his, he sucked in her bottom lip playfully nipping at it. Damon ripped free of the other bind and sat up, he moved Elena to sit on his lap while facing him. The two continued to kiss, Elena moved into position and Damon rammed himself into her. They both moaned in sync as Damon grasped her hips and thrust into her faster and faster.

Elena removed her nipple clamps and Damon started to suck on her nipples, Elena mewled in pleasure. Damon's thrusts got harder and faster, Damon pulled Elena's face close but before they could kiss he turned her neck and bit down on her carotid artery he started drinking making Elena climax right then. Elena rode out her mind blowing orgasm as Damon's thrusts got slower as he rode out his climax too, Elena got off of Damon and fell beside him on the bed.

"We really need to go see our friends, we can't hide in paradise forever." Elena said as she was enveloped by Damon's body.

"Aww, but I like paradise… the view is to die for." He said as he looked down at Elena.

Elena blushed and turned to face him, she started tracing the planes of his chest. "I have to get some sleep, I have to go to Jeremy's parent teacher interview thing." She said. Elena gasped.

"What's wrong?" Damon questioned, panic hinted in his voice.

"Nothing, nothing just… I don't have a daylight ring." Elena sighed, "I'll just have to disappoint Jeremy some more." She said as she bowed her head onto Damon's chest.

Damon twisted and pulled something from his nightstand, a blue ring similar to his but more feminine. "I had Bonnie re make Stefan's ring for you." He said, "I told her that Stefan met an untimely end due to his lack of humanity." He placed the ring on Elena's ring finger. The two laid in bed tired.

"Damon?" Elena whispered.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Can you come with me tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course I can." he said with a smile. "Goodnight Elena… I love you." He said as he drifted off

"Goodnight Damon, I love you too." Elena said as she kissed Damon's forehead. And the two went to sleep.

Well that's that for this chapter, I am sorry it wasn't as dark as it could be, but at least there wa some action. Anywhooo… until next time my friend,

~Delenalver5l


	5. Meeting

I own nothing, just putting on a show.

Damon woke up and saw Elena putting on a blue cotton shirt, "Well good morning gorgeous." He said as Elena turned to look at him.

Elena walked over to the bed and and crawled over to Damon, "Good morning." She replied with a smile as she kissed him softly, "Get up, we're gonna be late for the meeting." She started to crawl back to the edge when Damon grabbed her ankle and pulled her back.

"What if we just skip that, and do this." He said as he slid his hand up her shirt and unclasped her bra. Elena grabbed Damon's wrist and then re attached her bra, she exhaled.

"I need to go to this thing, no matter how much I would rather be here." Elena said as she pulled away from Damon's grasp. Damon sighed, "Alright, Alright, at least let me help you dress in something more appropriate." He said as he ran to his closet.

When he returned he had a skimpy black, lace lingerie, he smirked and tossed the lingerie at Elena. She laughed, "Damon, how long have you planned on me wearing this?" She managed to laugh out.

"Well…" He grinned, he walked over and grabbed the lingerie and tossed it back into the closet, he then walked to his dresser and put on a black cotton tee and jeans. "I have had that lingerie for weeks." He said as he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to the door.

"Come on, let's go." Elena said as she went down the stairs to the front door, she opened the door and went to Damon's car.

They arrived at the school and were told to go to the guidance counsellors office, they started walking and they hit a deserted hallway. Elena turned to go down the next hallway when Damon pulled her into the empty Science lab, Elena giggled, "D-damon… what're you doing." She said as Damon started kissing her.

"Elena, I can't walk into another one of those boring meetings with teachers we don't care about and not think about tearing your clothes off your perfect body and then kissing every inch of you." He said as he slipped his hands into her pants and began to rub her clit, Elena moaned into Damon's mouth.

"Damon, we are going to be la-" She was cut off as Damon pushed two fingers into her pussy, Elena whimpered and moaned. Damon kissed her and Elena started to ride his fingers, he rubbed her clit with his thumb making Elena moan again.

"You like that?" Damon whispered into her ear as he kissed her jaw all the way down to her collarbone, he stopped everything and just teased her with light kisses. Elena tried to get him to continue but he wouldn't budge.

"Yes, I love that, now please.. I want more." She said with puppy dog eyes and a sweet girly tone, Damon smiled and moved his hand back into her pants, he teased her bud by just flicking it. "Damon please… I need you." Elena said as more of a moan than a phrase, she moved into a position where his fingers were right at her entrance but Damon didn't do anything he just kept flicking her clit.

"Fuck…" Elena moaned throwing her head back as she got wetter.

"Was that a request?" Damon smirked, he unzipped his jeans and Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's waist. Damon pulled his hand out of her pants and he pulled out his dick, Elena's core was dripping and pulsating. "Someone's anxious, you want it bad don't you?" He said as he brushed the tip of his manhood up her slit making her shudder.

"Damon stop being a tease a just gi-" Damon hushed her with a kiss, he kissed her neck and lingered on her sweet spot making Elena's breathing unsteady. Damon pushed himself into her all the way to the hilt. Elena let out a moan as she threw her head back, Damon grabbed her by the ass and thrusted into her faster.

"Oh yes, Damon…" Elena moaned his name and tangled her fingers into his hair. He pulled all the way nearly out and then rammed himself right back in, he groaned as he sped up his pace and his force. They knocked two beakers to the floor shattering them, "Don't stop." Elena moaned into Damon's mouth, they kissed passionately. They heard the lock click and Damon grabbed Elena and sped the two of them over to the closet, Elena stifled a giggle and Damon couldn't help but smile at his crazy girl. Whomever walked in cleaned up the beakers and then left.

"Well… That wasn't odd." Damon chuckled, Elena pulled him closer to her and Damon happily obliged he pushed her against the wall and thrust himself into her tight wet pussy. Elena whimpered and moaned, Damon began to thrust into her faster and faster he kissed Elena passionately their tongues battling for dominance. Elena's walls contracted around Damon's huge manhood, Elena squirted and she came all over Damon's dick. Damon groaned as he released his seed deep into Elena, the two panting for air.

"You need to stop being such a damn tease." Damon said jokingly to Elena.

"A tease! You asked me to wear lingerie to a meeting!" She teased back, then she gasped. "The meeting!" Elena put her clothes back on at vamp speed, she brushed out her hair and then straightened out her clothing. Elena and Damon left the science lab holding hands off to meet the teacher…

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

Elena opened the fridge as Damon came around and grabbed her ass firmly with one hand Elena made a noise close to a purr. Damon leaned in as if to kiss her and Elena pushed up to meet him halfway until he ducked around grabbed the blood bag she was holding and pecked her on the lips. Elena pouted.

"aww now don't do that you'll make me wanna share." Damon said with a grin.

Elena pushed him towards the counter, she pushed him down onto the counter and climbed on top of him so she was straddling his lap. Damon sat up on the counter and held Elena by the waist and kissed her softly on the lips, Elena leaned into the kiss. Damon laughed as he felt Elena's hand trying to slip the blood bag out of his grasp. "Damon." Elena whined, "Just give it to me." She complained.

Damon threw the blood bag across the counter and tore off his shirt, he then proceeded to tear off Elena's and kiss from her jawline all the way to her collar bone. Elena moaned softly, "Damon, what're you doing?" She smiled into their kiss.

Damon smiled as their lips broke apart for air again, "Giving it to you." He smirked as he grabbed Elena by the ass and ripped her pants by the seam revealing a red thong. Damon growled sexily in Elena's ear, he nipped at the soft flesh on her neck.

"Damon, we should go to the bedroom just a few steps an-" She was cut off as Damon inserted a finger into her panties and rubbed her clit, Elena moaned softly. "Bedroom's too far, the couch is right the-" Damon was cut off as Elena got off of him and ran the two of them over to the couch, she straddled him and started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. Damon ran his hands up her sides and then to her back where he unclasped her bra and slowly took the straps off teasing Elena until the front door opened and…

I am just cruel, I haven't updated in awhile and now I'm leaving cliffhangers jeesh…. I am currently in the midst of studying for summaries and exams so don't be surprised if updates are slower, I do however plan to try and keep them consistent so hopefully I will update at least twice a week! Sorry this was a long author's note, until the next chapter!

-Delenalover5l


	6. Little visit

**I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries**

Caroline walked through the front door, "Damon? Damon, are you home?" She called as it rang throughout the house. She walked through the threshold and into the kitchen. Elena panicked as she tried to stand but Damon pulled her back down to his chest, he zipped his pants back up and threw a blanket over the two of them.

Damon whispered "In here." Caroline wandered in to see the two on the couch, Elena appeared to be asleep.

"What're you doing?" She almost yelled, Elena fought back a giggle but the shaking of her body gave her away, Damon smiled loving the way her shakes did a number to his body. "Elena! You are not doing this right now! Stefan is out there and sure his humanity is off now but…" She stopped when Elena looked down.

"Stefan isn't coming back Care, he um, he had a little run in with a, um." Elena couldn't finish her sentence she looked to Damon, "He walked into a steak I was holding." Damon smirked, Elena smirked too but she was ashamed and she looked down. Caroline gasped, and started to stumble for a seat.

"Well… um, that's…" She couldn't finish as she got choked up, Elena tried to get up to comfort her when Damon grasped her arm and pulled her back down. She quickly remembered that under the blanket she was practically nude, she pulled the straps on her bra back up and clasped it together at the back.

"No, no you guys wouldn't kill Stefan, he's too important to the both of you." she stood and started pacing, Damon wrapped the blanket around Elena and then got up and motioned for her to stay there. Elena raised an eyebrow questioning him, Damon waved it off and went into the kitchen. Caroline stopped pacing and she walked over to Elena, "Elena please tell me that you guys did not kill Stefan." Her eyes pleaded with Elena.

Damon walked back into the room and threw his shirt to Elena, she grabbed it turned away from Caroline and put it on. The shirt was too big and it was baggy, but Damon was eyeing her up and down as if she was wearing the most attractive outfit in the world. He smirked, Elena would typically have jumped him by now but was being polite for Caroline's sake.

"So Caroline, can you tell me how you feel, exactly?" Damon asked but it sounded a bit sarcastic for an actual question but Caroline didn't seem to notice, "I'm shocked and sad, not really angry though… sort of jealous." She said as she looked between Elena and Damon. Elena walked forward to Caroline, "We had to, he was going to kill us." Elena said as Damon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around Elena's waist.

Caroline sighed, "I guess I just wished that maybe I could have had something with Stefan and I will need so much time to heal but, I'm happy for you Elena. Even if I don't support your taste in men." She said glaring at Damon for the last part, Elena leaned her back into Damon and Caroline smile but soon realized the two were not just sleeping on the couch. "Oh umm.. I'm just gonna." With that she bolted out of the house closing the door behind her.

ELENA'S POV:

I watched Caroline speed out the door, I turned to Damon and jumped onto him, he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and I wrapped her legs around his waist. Damon walked us up the stairs to his bedroom and he threw me on the bed, I stifled a giggle she loved being dominated by Damon it made my nerves feel like live wires. Damon walked over to the bed kicking off his pants in the process, he got onto the bed and I inhaled sharply as Damon slowly crawled over and spread my legs. _I can't believe he's mine._ I thought as his hands trailed up my stomach and then around to my back, he unhooked my bra and pushed the straps down my shoulders. I ran my hands into his hair and hooked my fingers in his raven locks and pulled his face close to mine. He leaned in to kiss me and I surprised him by flipping positions, he was lying under me and I took his hands out from under my shirt and placed them above his head.

"You know you look sexy cute when you try to take control." He said flashing the grin that makes my insides melt, "Shhhh." I replied pressing a finger to his lips. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt that I was wearing and peeled it off, he made a cat call. I kissed him quickly and softly he leaned up when I pulled back and I pressed the palm of my hand to his chest and pushed him back down onto the mattress. "Let me do this my way." I said as I kissed from his chest up to his neck and then I tied the shirt I had taken off around his hands, Damon grinned at me. _He's right there and this is taking so long… I should just take him right now._ I stopped that thought and crawled off the bed.

"What you're just gonna leave me high and dry?" Damon teased, I looked back to him blew a kiss and went into the closet.

DAMON'S POV:

My hands were tied, pun not intended, I could get out but then what fun would that be, "What're you just gonna leave me high and dry?" I said teasing her, she blew me a kiss and went into the closet. I waited about 2 minutes before I got suspicious, I got up ripped the t-shirt bind and walked to the closet to see her on her knees her back to me wearing the lingerie I threw at her this morning. "Well, I see that you changed your mind about appropriate attire." I say smirking, she doesn't respond. I walk over to her and grab her shoulder she falls but I bent down at vamp speed and and caught her before her head hit the ground, "Elena?" I said a little panicked until I heard her breathing was steady and she snored an almost un noticeable snore, I smiled a little trying not to laugh. _She fell asleep, ha, and she wanted to take control. Aww look at her all tuckered out from trying to impress me._ I picked her up bridal style, and walked us over to the bed I laid her down gently and sped over to my dresser. I pulled off my black boxer briefs and pulled on some new ones, I grabbed my silk black pyjama bottoms slipped them on and climbed into bed next to Elena. "Goodnight baby." I whispered and kissed her cheek, I pulled her onto my chest and she started to nuzzle into me.

ELENA'S POV:

 _Wow he's buying it!_ I thought excitedly as he pulled me onto his chest, I wrapped my arm around him and as soon as he closed his eyes I quickly grabbed the rope I was hiding in my cleavage and tied his arms to the posts of his bed using my vamp speed, he chuckled. I straddled him, "Well I couldn't guarantee that shirt would hold you." I said as I kissed him hard, his tongue battling mine the two intertwined around each other. I could feel his silk pyjama bottoms on my bare legs as I ground my hips against Damon's, he grunted as I felt his member stiffening. I hooked my index finger into the waistband on his pants and began to pull down ever so slowly, Damon pulled at his binds but made no progress. _He must be dying to take control right now._ I thought as I reached my hand into his boxer briefs and pulled out his hard erect member. I trailed my nails along his shaft getting him to groan and try to break his binds again.

"Fuck Elena, you're making me go insane over here!" He complained as I straddled myself right over his cock. I took his dick in my hand and guided it to my pulsating core, I then ran it up and down my slit and pushed myself off of him. "You're being such a tease." He said smirking at me I walked over to him, "bad boys get punished and you've been very naughty, fucking me in classrooms catching me off guard almost getting caught. You need to pay up." I said as I undid his binds just enough for him to sit up, I crawled onto the bed and kissed him softly until he reached under me and put one of my thighs on each of his shoulders. I tangled my hands into his raven locks so I would be somewhat stable, without warning Damon licked the slit of my pussy and then took my clit into his mouth. I moaned involuntarily as he sacked and licked my bundle of nerves. I threw my head back almost falling and then Damon moaned into my pussy as his tongue darted in and out of my hole, the vibrations of his moan shook through me. I could almost feel myself release until he stopped, "Damon!" I panted frustratedly as he threw me backwards onto the bed and with one final pull with all his force he ripped free of his binds. "Class is in session." He said mockingly as switched places with Elena pinning her to the head board. _Shit…_

DAMON'S POV:

I used every muscle in my body as I ripped free of those nasty ropes, "Class is in session." I said mocking her and then I pinned her against the headboard. It's not like I don't like it when Elena tries to take control it's just that I get what I want when I want and if I wanna give my girl a mind blowing orgasm I'll do it my way. I situate myself right at her entrance I feel her pulsating, waiting beckoning me to proceed, but I wait. Elena bent forward until her lips were at my ear, "I want you to fuck my brains out, I want you to fuck me so hard that I'm sore and can't walk a straight line… I want you to fuck me like I belong to you." She whispered into my ear, I growled a low hungry growl I grabbed ass much of her hair fit into a ponytail and rammed myself into her whilst pulling down slightly rough on Elena's hair. I moaned and waited a moment for her to adjust, _oh my fucking god it's so hard to hold back when her tight walls could just finish me off._ I thought as I began to thrust into her feeling her walls contract and her body squirmed making me groan louder. Elena's moans echoed off the walls as she called my name over and over again. I thrust as hard as I could into her, her walls contracted one last time and before either of us could say anything she came all over my dick my thrusts got slower and softer but I came shortly after her spilling my white hot seed into her core. I collapsed on my side of the bed and she fell on top of me, I ripped away the remains of her lingerie and felt as her perfect tits rested on my chest her face nestled in the crevice of my neck. I felt a slight twinge and looked down to she her biting and sacking my blood from my carotid, I felt the ecstasy as she took another sip and another and another, I brushed her hair out of the way and but down on her carotid I took in the sweet and salty blood it was not metallic at all but more like a candy drink I couldn't get enough. I laid my head back down to my pillow and Elena rested back on my chest. "Goodnight babe." She said as she closed her eyes, "Goodnight." I replied as I kissed the crown of her head. I closed my eyes and off to dreamland it was until I heard a rustle in the closet, I figured it was just something settling and went to sleep.

CAROLINE'S POV:

I accidentally moved something and I held my breath, _whew._ I thought as I waited until the two were fast asleep and I ran out the window.

 **The next morning…**

Elena rolled off of Damon's chest, Damon groaned and laughed he pulled her back and she giggled play fighting trying to get away but she was no match for Damon's muscular arms as they trapped her closer to him. Elena giggled, "Damon, lemme outta bed." She kept laughing, "Now why oh why would I let you go." Damon said as he smiled into the top of her head. Elena closed her eyes and exhaled, "Damon, I wanna go eat I'm starving." She whined. Damon put one index finger under her chin and pulled her face closer to his, he kissed her softly a fire building in the both of them. Elena pulled back and sped over to Damon's closet, she grabbed one of his black button up t-shirts and put it on.

"Don't you look dashing." Damon said flashing a grin that made Elena go weak in the knees, she went to the dresser and opened the top drawer to grab her her black lace boy short panties. She slipped them on and started to head for the doorway when Damon sped over from the bed and in a flash he was standing naked in her path. "I ha-have to go get some food." Elena said breathlessly as she looked her boyfriend up and down. Elena took a step to the left and Damon stepped to her left, then Elena stepped to the right and Damon stepped to her right. Elena finally got around him and started for the stairs, Damon ran over to her and stopped her. "Your loss, I make one hell of a naked breakfast." He said as Elena smiled leaning in for a kiss, the two fell down the stairs but neither got hurt, they giggled as Damon pushed them up.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Elena started giggling as Damon picked her up, Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's bare waist. He walked down the stairs and set her down on the counter, he turned to the cupboards and grabbed the pancake mix. He then grabbed the milk and the eggs from the fridge and started mixing together the ingredients. Elena crawled across the counter and kissed Damon with a firey passion, Damon kissed her back and with his free hand he ran his fingers through her hair. They broke for air and Damon went over to the burner and pan and poured the pancake mix into the pan. He returned to Elena and continued their kiss, the two broke for air and Damon flipped the pancakes. Elena popped off the counter and grabbed a towel, she walked back and wrapped the towel around Damon's lower half. Her arms wrapped around him and she rested her head on his back, "We have to go to the founders party at the lockwoods tomorrow, I still need a dress… wanna go shopping later?" Elena asked him, "Sure, we can even find some time to get you new under garments. I mean seeing as we've nearly ripped all of them." Damon said smirking, he had finished the pancakes, he turned off the burner grabbed two plates, two forks, two knives and the syrup. Elena and Damon sat down across from each other and ate their pancakes.

Ok, so I tried the whole POV and I think it was decent, I'm most likely going to do more in the future. Please feel free to leave a review they are much appreciated :3 also I know the whole Caroline thing seems like fluff now but just wait and see… Lots of luvv!

~Delenalover5l


	7. Rave-enous

I own nothing Vampire Diaries related other than the plot of this story but not the characters or the place or whatever.

Elena walked into Damon's closet and grabbed one of her black pairs of jeans and a white tank top, she grabbed Damon's leather jacket and a pair of knee high boots. Damon walked into the closet and reached around her and grabbed his dark gray cotton t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Elena turned to meet Damon's chest, she smiled and looked up at him, "I'm sure that even with no shirt you could get service." She said grinning at him. Damon cupped his hands around her face and leaned in to kiss her softly, the two parted for air and walked into the enormous master bath. Elena grabbed her toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste onto it, she ran it under the faucet quickly and then began brushing her teeth. Elena took the toothbrush out to spit and Damon started using it, "Ewww, you're getting germs all over it!" Elena fake whined, Damon chuckled and took it out of his mouth to spit. Elena took it back and finished brushing her teeth, she kissed Damon quickly and started walking to the car. When the two climbed into the blue camero they fastened their seat belts and drove to the mall.

CAROLINE'S POV :

I watched as Damon's car pulled away and and on to the main road, I climbed out of the tree I was hiding in and cracked open his window. I crawled in and jumped onto his bed, I lay down on his side and inhale the scent from his pillow. He smells like the most amazing aphrodisiac, sweet but manly. _He never came home last night,_ I thought, _maybe I should just take a good look around and then leave for closure._ I get up and walk over to his closet to see a black bag hidden away on the top shelf, I tugged on the strap of the bag and it started to fall. I caught the bag, I walk back to the bed and set the bag down. _Oh. My. God!_ I think as I see a whole bunch of sex toys inside, handcuffs, dildos blindfolds whips, the list went on. I close the bag and put it back on the top shelf in the closet, I grab one of his shirts and peel mine off. I slowly pull his long sleeve shirt on and button it up, _I thought he was different._ I turn on some music and blast it as loud as it can go.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong! In all the right ways!" I was cut off when I heard clapping, I raced to turn off the music. "So you're in my room, in my shirt and you don't even bother to check if I'm home" Stefan said with a grin. I pause and my jaw drops. "You're alive!" I shouted as I ran and hugged him, he picked me up and we spun in a circle. He set me down and looked me over, "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. _Ok so if he's not dead then who in the HELL did Elena and Damon supposedly murder?_ I thought to myself as Stefan stood there waiting for a reply, well I couldn't very well say 'umm your ex and your brother thought they killed you…' I shook my head "Long story short I thought you walked into the wrong end of a steak." He gave me one little look I couldn't tell what he was thinking so I just hugged him again. "I'm glad you're not dead." I said into his chest, he pulled out of the hug and twirled me around in an unfolding spiral, then back in and he kissed me just a quick kiss but it was filled with passion and need. A fire sparked in me and I realized that I'd wanted this for for a while but I only now got to have it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself up against him. Stefan hands roamed my back and my sides as I leaned into yet another kiss but this time I was using a bit of force, I bit on his bottom lip and drew a bit of blood which I happily drank earning a small groan from him. His fingers started to reach under the hem of my shirt, "Are you sure?" He asked me but I saw the lust in his eyes and knew that he wanted this as much as I did, "Positive." I said smiling, he reached under the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head as our bodies interwove and next thing I knew I was on my back with kisses being trailed from my jaw to my throat.

-...over at the mall….-

ELENA'S POV:

I had picked out a bunch of dresses here and there, Damon was watching the accumulation of dresses at the back in my dressing room. I picked out one more dress and headed for the backroom, Damon grinned at me he was holding up a very revealing very short black dress. "Doesn't leave much to the imagination, now does it." I said and he pouted putting the dress back on the rack it came from, I stepped into the fitting room and tried on the first dress. It was a nice purple colour with a very open concept, but it was way to fluffy with feathers coming from all directions. I took the ghastly thing off and handed It over the door to Damon, I tried on the next dress, this one was a minty green with white accents. It fit nicely around my torso but it bunched up In the back making it look like a tornado ripped through my wardrobe. I tried on the second last dress, it was small and black it only went to just after mid thigh and had a nice bow tied in the center. It was very lovely and I would have been more than pleased with it if it weren't for the gap on the back it was like it was a forced design. So I stripped and put on the last dress it was baby blue and white with a dark undertone that made the whole thing pop, it had two slits on the sides and it was a tight fitting torso with a loose lower half that flowed nicely. I walked out of the dressing room and twirled twirled for Damon, he looked me up and down which made made all the blood rush to my face. He stood up and walked towards me, the lady working at the front came to where we were and asked if everything was going well, "Perfect actually, I'll take this one." I said politely as the sales lady turned Damon grabbed her shoulder, "Ring up the dress and make sure no one comes back here." the lady nodded in understanding and left.

Damon walked closer closer to me but it was like a predator stalking its prey, his eyes were looking at ways to devour me and as he got closer my heart rate got faster. My breathing was unsteady as he closed the gap between us and put his hands on my waist, he spun me around and pulled my back the his chest. He brushed my hair away from my neck and started to kiss my neck, he let his fangs out and they trailed over my soft skin. Where his fangs dragged my nerves were set on fire, he kissed my pulse point and then I felt a searing pain as my flesh tore but then bliss and pleasure. With every sip I felt my fire burn a little hotter in my core, his hands trailed down my back to the end of the dress which I now realized was uncommonly short. Damon cupped my ass and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck pulling closer for a bruising kiss. His tongue trailed my lower lip asking for entrance and I allowed without hesitation, he pushed me against the back wall in the change room and then a plan came to mind. As Damon leaned in to kiss me again I held my hand up to his mouth, I unwrapped my legs and grabbed the scary dress he held up earlier with a smirk plastered on my face. "Wait right here." I told him as as I rushed to grab leather boots and a leather coat, I returned and at vamp speed I grabbed the dress and my other stuff bolted into the closet and and got changed. I stripped out of my dress for the founders party and got into the dress Damon had picked out, I put on the back leather boots the we're knee highs and the black leather jacket. I stepped out of the change room and Damon's jaw hit the floor, I spun around and he stopped me by grabbing my waist and kissing me. "let's go to a rave." He said out out of nowhere, " can can we get some supplies?" I asked my underlying question being 'can we get high?' He nodded and we walked to the front, after after we paid for everything Damon made a quick phone call and then we headed to the camaro.

DAMON'S POV:

I grabbed the many bags from my trunk and walked in the door carrying them to the living room where I set them down and took off for the stairs. Elena had gone home to tell Jeremy something and get some stuff so I took advantage of of the time and cleaned my room making space in my closet and dresser for her clothing. I laid down on my bed when I swore I heard giggling coming from Stefan's room. I got up and ran to his room to find him and Caroline under the sheets, Caroline immediately covered herself and Stefan signaled my to _get the f*ck out._ I closed the door and shook my head, _can't be._ I went to the living room and then Elena walked into the house, she bounced over to me and landed in my lap pushing me down onto on to a chair and giving me the ride of my life. She ground her hips against mine and kissed me with such a passion I almost exploded, she kept grinding her hips against mine and soon enough these pants became uncomfortably tight. I put one of my hands on her back and the other in her hair, I could smell her arousal in the air she kissed me one last time and then she got up and walked away carrying the bags to my room swaying her hips dramatically. _Uh un no way are you getting away with that baby vamp._ I thought as I sprinted up after her, I barged into my room and saw her top less no bra no nothing. I ran and knocked us to the bed running my hands over her firm breasts and then leaned in and took one of her nipples into my mouth suckling on it and rubbing the other one with with my index and thumb. Elena's back arched under me, her fingers were knotted in my hair pulling me up to kiss her.

I put my hands on her waist and leaned in to a passion filled kiss, I bit her bottom lip drawing blood and as I drank Elena moaned a little with every ounce gone. "I want you Damon, I need you." She moaned into my mouth, _Fuck these jeans are tight!_ "I know baby, I know." I said as I slipped my fingers in the belt loops of her pants and tugged down. Just as I started to pull down her thong I heard the front door open, "Damon, ready?" A voice called, _What the?_ _ **KATHERINE!**_ I thought as I pushed myself away from her and then grabbed her by the ankles and threw her into my closet, I motioned for her to shut up. Katherine grinned a devilish grin, "Up here Elena!" She called, _Oh fuck._ I grabbed her top and her jeans and dressed her even though she fought me. I heard the door creak and Elena stepped in, I walked over to her, "Ok so I found one at th-" I cut her off by kissing her with passion and force, she was tensed at first but then she relaxed and kissed me back. Her lips were so soft and she smelled fresh, like lavender and heaven. "Yes, let's go." I said as I straightened out my hair, Katherine stepped out of my closet and Elena looked at her. Katherine smiled evilly, "Damon and I just finished, he's all yours." She said as she walked past us, I could see it was taking every muscle in Elena's body not to jump Katherine and rip her heart out. I put one of my hands on her shoulder, she relaxed instantly and turned to face me. "You are mine, got that?" She said to me with a look of possessiveness. "Show me the papers to prove it." I said smirking, she stepped into me and kissed from my neck to my mouth lingering on my bottom lip. "How's that for papers?" She said smiling, I took her hand and spun us into the hallway, the little dress that I had picked out not leaving much covering her ass. We walked down the stairs and out to my car, we got in and Elena showed me the directions.

ELENA'S POV:

 _Ugh Katherine's such a bitch,_ I thought as Damon and I were sitting in the car, just the thought of her made me want to rip her miserable head off. Damon held my hand and rubbed circles on the back of it, _he must've sensed my mood shift._ I thought as I calmed down, we pulled up to an old warehouse and could feel the bass in the car. Damon parked the car far away not wanting anything to happen to it and then he got out, opened my door for me and the two of us sped to the warehouse. We walked in and I could already feel the atmosphere settling into my nerves, my heart started pounding in time with the music. Damon spun me around until we were surrounded by people and I could feel the music pumping through my chest all the way to the ends of my nerves. Damon wrapped his arms around me and we danced together as one person, he ground his hips against mine and I turned my neck to kiss him. He Leaned in but then he backed away and I almost fell when he caught me and pulled me into a kiss. My body instinctively curved around his pushing myself into him not being able to get enough. The songs shifted and Damon left to get food, I danced on my own for a bit but left to go to the bathroom. I asked around until I found it, the line was enormous so I just compelled people to get out of the way. I was just about to get into the bathroom when some guy grabbed my ass and said "I'd hit that." I huffed and he just got closer to me, "What's wrong babe, it's a party loosen up." I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I took a step further back, he pressed me up against the wall and I reflexively pushed him off me. "Look you're obviously drunk, and I want nothing to do with you so back off." I said sternly, the guy just tried to kiss me again I grabbed his shoulders and compelled him to leave. He turned and left, I went into the washroom, finished and as I started to wash my hands I noticed that the bathroom was very empty. I started for the door and then I saw Stefan standing in the back corner, I had to do a double take.

"How are you alive?!" I all but shrieked at him, he cocked a confused eyebrow, "Everyone seems to think I died, can you elaborate please?" He said calmly, I just stood there and he walked closer to me I backed away. "It's not a big deal anymore just a slight confusion is all." I said, "So what're you doing at a rave?" He asked me. "I'm here with Damon." I froze, _Damon…_ "I have to go, catch you later Stefan." I said as I opened the door and sprinted out of the bathroom back to the dance floor. _That was odd, I only did two joints I should be fine._ I looked around for Damon but no sign of him, I started to get a little anxious, I couldn't see him and then the guy from earlier walked up to me and started dancing along side of me. I couldn't help it I dropped my fangs and tore into his neck, I was hungry and angry and anxious and so fucking high on this guy's blood. I released him, "Go away, don't come near me for the rest of your time here, and forget this happened." The guys turned away and Damon walked towards me holding two blood bags, "I'm back, couldn't wait?" He said chuckling, I ignored his comment and pressed myself right up against him. "I'm high, I'm hungry, and you're going to hunt with me." I whispered in his ear and nipped his earlobe with my human teeth, we walked over to the next person dancing alone. "This isn't going to hurt, your going to remain silent." I said as Damon and I bit down on either side of the woman's neck, I drank in the hot blood and instantly felt warmer and more awake. Damon grabbed the woman by the shoulders, "Forget this happened, and forget who we are." He said as we moved on to the next person, a man much bigger than Damon. I grabbed the man's wrist and Damon looked into the man's eyes, "This won't hurt, when we are done you'll forget it all." He and I drank the blood that flowed to the pulse points in his wrists. I wasn't even trying to stay clean anymore, I let the blood go down my chin and neck until it was all over my cleavage. Damon and I started dancing again, but this time it was more amplified, the sound was clearer, our movements more impactful and our kissing was like a fire that never died down. We bit and tore at each other, sucking the other's blood if it was spilt.

We danced away from the main area and then Damon and I were in the street headed to his car. He opened the back door and I laid down on the two back seats, Damon tore whatever little bit of my dress was left off and threw it to the ground. I pulled off his shirt and he unzipped his jeans, he slid them off and then he pulled off his boxers. His hands made quick work of my bra and panties, I sat up and he picked me up by my ass and skewered me on his thick long cock. A million zaps of energy shot through my body, I arched my back and laid back down. Damon's hands held mine above my head and he thrust into me so hard I whined and moaned. I tried to free my hands of his grasp but they wouldn't budge, Damon pulled almost all the way out of me before ramming himself back in. I arched my body and ground my hips into his, I heard him groan loudly as I felt him release, his thumb massage my clit and almost seconds after I met my release moaning loudly. Damon bit down on my carotid artery and drank from me with need, I felt a second orgasm building deep in my stomach. He pulled his fangs out and I pulled him into my body feeling his weight on top of me. I sunk my fangs into his carotid artery and drank like he was the most delicious thing on the planet, his blood wasn't metallic like a human's was. Damon's blood tasted like sweet bourbon it was enough to get me love drunk, he reached his hand down to my wet pussy and massaged my clit. He started to thrust into me again and this time we went at a slower pace enjoying every thrust and savoring every kiss. I met my release as Damon thrust into me hard one last time and fell on top of me, he got up and put his boxers and jeans back on. I was not as fortunate, my dress was torn to shreds and all I had was my lace bra and panties. Damon gave me his shirt, I put it on and it was only a little shorter than the dress. I laughed laughed a little, Damon wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. We climbed into the front seats and Damon started the car and we headed home.

DAMON'S POV:

She looked so sexy sitting all innocent in my shirt, I couldn't hold myself back earlier the blood high and us grinding at the rave was all it took and Elena just pushed me over the edge. I sensed it was the same for her, "So what do you say about a little bit of a flare?" I asked with my sexy voice on. "What kind of flare?" She asked innocently, "Well why don't I show you." I said as we pulled into a parking lot at a strip mall, Elena's eyes popped when she saw the store we were parked in front of. "Oh, that kind of flare." She said with fear and curiosity on her face, I smirked and opened my door. I walked into the store, it was practically deserted until someone came to help me. I didn't wait for their opening speech on how can they help me, I just compelled the lady to show me the store's 'toy' section. I was pointed to the back of the store where I found red ball gags, whips, binds, handcuffs, outfits, dildos, anal plugs, nipple clamps and much much more. I grabbed almost one of everything and headed to the cash, I grabbed my credit card and paid. When I got back to the car Elena was blushing the deepest red, I just smirked at her ignorance and started the car.

When we got home I ran our new toys upstairs and put them on the bed, I sprawled them across the bed to get get a better look. Elena was getting a shower (I asked to join but she said she needed to freshen up.) So I went into the kitchen where I found a note laying on the table, 'Brother, if you are reading this then you should know that I got Caroline to tell me what was going on between you and Elena. I'm happy for you, but I cannot stay and watch the two of you happy together so I have decided to leave mystic falls for good this time. Caroline is coming with me we are going to see the world, I will send word if a I settle somewhere. Congrats, you got the girl. Stefan' _Well then.._ I thought as I took the letter and put it in the fireplace after reading it once more. I heard the shower turn off and I grabbed two blood bags from the fridge poured the blood into two separate wine glasses and heated it up. When they were finished in the microwave I brought them up to my room and handed one to Elena. "Thanks Damon." she said taking a sip, she hiked her towel up and then walked into the closet. She came back wearing a see through black lace nightgown that was just barely thigh length. I cupped her ass and picked her up, she kissed me softly. I set her down on her side of the bed and her eyes doubled in size when she saw all the sex toys. "Wanna try em out?" I said seductively into her ear, she shivered and her breath came out slow and uneven. I traced a line up and down her arm, she yawned, "What's that?" She asked pointing to the ass plug, "That is an ass plug." I whispered as I started to kiss her neck soothingly. I felt the heat rush to her face, she had turned scarlet. Elena picked it up and examined it, she them set it back down. She picked up the handcuffs and laughed, "Hmm?" I hummed into the hollow of her throat, "These will never hold you." she said spinning them on her index finger, I started started to clean up the toys. I put them back In the bags and then stashed the bags in the closet, when I got back Elena was sleeping. I got out of my jeans and boxers and had a quick shower, I then slipped on some boxer briefs and crawled in next to Elena. I curved our bodies so that we were spooning, I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand and it was 3:28 am. I yawned and dozed off thinking about the toys in the closet.

Well that's a wrap for now, I saw the reviewsame saying No Caroline so I disposed of her and it got rid of Stefan too :) again... I'll just quickly explain and spoiler but Elena and Danon actually killed silas not Stefan, we are just going to scrap the whole journey and Jeremy dying and then bonnie dying and blehhh. So basically I'm re writing some stuff, if you have questions feel free to ask in the reviews or direct message me! Reviews are also loved in general thanksssss! 3 Also the wholeft Katherine thing... should we see more or less of her? Lemme know and bye for now!

~Delenalover5l


	8. Truth or Dare?

I don't own the Vampire diaries, nor do I own anything that is rightfully their owned stuff. Sorry it's been awhile since the last update but I'm having a bit of a writer's block lately, also I'm working on another Delena fic thats another story and I want it to be very detailed and stuff so I'm working double time trying not to cross over the two stories. Anyways here's the next chapter..

Elena rubbed her eyes and stared at Damon,

"It's rude to stare you know." Damon grumbled as he stretched and yawned, Elena stopped staring and then she stood to get out of bed. Damon climbed out of bed and over to the bathroom, he tip toed on the tiled floor. Elena watched and saw his muscles flexing she walked over to him and started tracing randomly on his back.

"I just want to stay in bed with you all day." Elena said quietly as she rested her forehead against Damon's arm,

"Well, that can easily be arranged." Damon said with a sly smile twitching at the edge of his lips. Damon turned to face Elena, he hugged her tightly to his chest and started to push the straps on her nightgown down off her shoulders.

She stopped his hands and smiled up at him, "We have to get ready for the party, but you can help me get dressed if you want." Elena said softly, Damon grinned.

Elena kissed Damon softly and then they walked to the closet, Elena grabbed her dress and some black heels. Damon grabbed some dress pants and a white dress shirt, the two went over to the bed and set their outfits down.

Damon teasingly pushed the straps on Elena's gown down painfully slow, Elena tried to speed up the process but Damon grabbed both her wrists and held them behind her back. He removed her nightgown and then grabbed the black lace bra lying on the bed. Elena placed an arm through each of the straps and pulled them up to her shoulders and Damon clasped the bra.

Elena slipped out of her night time panties and into her matching black lace ones, Damon huskily spoke into her ear, "You could always go without the panties."

Elena's breath caught in her throat as the mere thought of that made her blush, Damon ran a finger over her heated cheek. "What fun is it if I just let you in with ease?" She said pulling her dress off the bed and stepping into it, she slipped the fabric over her body the top clung to her torso hugging her breasts and waist. The bottom was loose and it flowed nicely, Elena twirled.

"Hmm I think you're missing something." Damon said as he turned on his heel and walked over to the dresser, he opened the top drawer. He walked back holding a baby blue necklace, it sparkled in the light and Elena gasped.

"Damon, it's beautiful!" She gushed holding her hair up off the back of her neck, Damon undid the clasp on the necklace and placed it around Elena's neck. The gem was situated in the hollow of her throat, Damon threw on his dress pants and shirt along with a nice black tux.

The two fixed up their hair and Elena did her makeup, Damon wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on the small of her back. "Ready." He asked. "Ready." She replied, Damon held out his arm as him and Elena made their way out to the car.

When they arrived at the party Elena went to hang out with Bonnie and Jeremy, Damon made his way over to Alaric who was sitting at the bar. "Well look who decided to show his face in public." Alaric teased Damon.

"I can't help it, I was...distracted." Damon said as he stole a glance at Elena who was staring back at him, their eyes met, warm brown and ice blue. Alaric chuckled. Damon ordered a bourbon and a vodka tonic, he and Alaric walked over to Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler and Matt. Damon handed Elena the vodka tonic and she smiled.

"Careful Damon, your humanity is showing." Tyler chided playfully. Matt nodded in agreement.

Damon smirked a sly smirk, "Why don't we make this fun? Let's play a good ol' game of truth or dare." He said winking unnoticeably to Elena, she blushed a little.

"Well I'm in." Bonnie said as she chugged a shot for liquid courage.

"Me too." Tyler said smiling dangerously. Everyone else just nodded in agreement as the group proceeded into an empty room, everyone took a seat on one couch or another.

"Who'll start?" Elena asked. Damon put his hand up.

"Do your worst." He said flashing a dangerous grin. Matt looked at him,

"Truth or Dare?" Matt asked, Damon pretended to ponder, "Dare." He said taking a swig of his bourbon, "I dare you to take a shot of vervain." Matt said without flinching.

Alaric grabbed an empty shot glass and some vervain, he poured the vervain into the shot glass. Damon exhaled quickly and took the shot, he coughed and spat. Everyone cheered him on.

"Alright it's Donovan's turn." Damon said out of breath still coughing. Elena looked to Matt, "Truth or dare?" She asked. Matt thought for a moment, "Dare." He said confidently, Elena was going to use this opportunity to get back at Matt for what he made Damon do.

"I dare you to grind on Tyler." Elena said as a smirk danced around the corner of her mouth. Matt's face turned beet red, he walked over to Tyler and started grinding on him. Everyone burst into fits of laughter and a bottle of Vodka started to be passed around, Matt and Tyler avoided any eye contact.

"Ok I think it's safe to say that it's Tyler's turn to ask." Bonnie said still biting back laughter, Tyler turned his head to Elena, "Elena, truth or Dare?" He asked. Elena really thought about her choice but the vodka was pumping through her and she had some courage building up, "Dare." She said confidently.

"I dare you to sit on Damon's lap for the rest of the game." Tyler laughed, all eyes were on Elena, she turned to see Damon grinning the biggest smile. She walked over and sat down on Damon's lap, she leaned onto his chest and could feel his excitement pressing on her thigh. Everyone watched as the two sat, they were gaping as Elena didn't complain or mention about Stefan or even flinch.

"Truth or Dare Lockwoof?" Damon asked, Tyler thought for a second, "Truth." Damon thought for a moment, "Who in this room are you most likely going to have sex with." Tyler looked around and exhaled.

"Probably Elena, but we would have to be blind drunk, not because I don't think she's hot but because I would only do that out of my right mind. She's one of my bestfriends so blind drunk sex would not be a great conversation." Tyler said laughing and everyone nodded and laughed in understanding and agreement, Damon however was suppressing a growl regretting his question. Elena felt his anger and she put her hand on his inner thigh as if to reposition herself but really she was comforting him.

"Bonnie truth or dare?" Tyler asked. "Truth." Bonnie said without hesitation, Tyler thought for a moment, "What are your real feelings for Jeremy?" Tyler asked beaming. Bonnie turned scarlet, she looked down, "I really like him, like a lot." She said and looked into her lap.

"More vodka?" Matt said holding up the bottle, everyone laughed and the bottle got passed around again twice, bonnie took the biggest chugs. "Um, Damon truth or dare?" Bonnie said between hiccups.

"Dare." Damon said with his infamous smirk, "I Dare you and Elena to have a flirting contest." She said clearly very intoxicated. Elena turned her neck to face Damon, Damon grabbed her hips and turned her so she was straddling him. The tension in the room spiked and everyone was cautiously waiting for Elena to react, but when she just got comfortable everyone stared.

"If your right leg is Thanksgiving and your left leg is Christmas, can I visit you between the Holidays." Damon said grinning when Elena blushed and pulled her hair out of her face, Elena took a swig of the Vodka getting some liquid courage.

"Why don't we play a game of war? You lay on the ground and I'll blow your brains out." Elena said smirking and taking Damon's glass of Bourbon and threw it back, the Bourbon left a burn in her throat. Everyone had gotten silent after Elena's comeback.

"Your clothing is quite provocative, mind stripping? I'd be a lot more comfortable." Damon said and winked at Elena, she blushed an even deeper red. Elena tried to think of something, anything that would let her win this flirtatious fight and then she thought of it, "Do you prefer, Mr Salvatore or daddy?" Elena whispered seductively. Everyone in the room was laughing or coughing or avoiding the show before them. When the two had finished their match it was Damon's turn.

"Alaric, my friend! Truth or dare?" Damon asked with sass, Alaric sighed and took a sip of his Bourbon. "Truth." He said lazily. Damon scoffed.

"Who's your favorite person, aside from myself obviously." He said the last part proudly and a bit cocky, Alaric didn't even wait for Damon's dare to set in he just responded, "Jeremy and Elena." Damon just sighed at the lack tension filling the room.

"Matt truth or dare?" Alaric asked, Matt thought for a moment, "Truth." He thought that the history teacher couldn't come up with anything to pressing.

"How many girls have you had sexual relations with?" Alaric asked as he drank the rest of his Bourbon. Matt turned red as a tomato, "Two." he said, "Who?" Almost everyone asked, "Elena and Rebekah." Matt said and looked down into his lap, Damon almost lost his cool just hearing about someone else with Elena made his blood boil and his 'cravings' spike. Elena laid back onto his chest and whispered so only he could hear.

"When the party is over I am going to be drunk, you have fun Elena all to yourself." She said seductively, Damon's hand reached up and he was about to grab hold of her waist but he instead slapped her ass. Elena, shocked turned around and slapped Damon by accident, it was her reflex. Damon put his hand to his jaw and pretended to straighten it back out.

"Ouch." He said and everyone laughed. Elena's eyes screamed sorry at Damon and Damon put a reassuring hand on her waist. "Elena truth or dare?" Matt asked.

"Truth." Elena answered, Matt looked up at her from his lap, "Name all the people you've slept with." Elena's stomach tightened and then started to flip. "Well… umm, you, Stefan… and um.." Elena was trying to find a way to avoid the subject until at the very least Bonnie knew. "And…" Tyler said pressingly.

Elena mumbled, even Damon couldn't here her, "Come again?" Damon said holding his hand to his ear and smirking waiting for a response. Elena fidgeted in his lap, "Damon." Everyone except Damon and Elena gasped. Alaric walked over to Damon and slapped his shoulder. Damon mock hid behind Elena, "Elena, did he compel you?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Elena responded a bit mad Bonnie would think so little of her judgement, "How can you be sure?" Tyler added. Elena took a huge swig of Vodka and then slammed down two glasses of Bourbon.

"Well Tyler, I KNOW because I remember him fucking me senseless after I asked him to, again and again and again." She said as the last part got lower than a whisper. Damon's jaw had dropped when he heard Elena's comeback, but quickly he grinned and Elena turned to straddle Damon again. She rocked her hips against his and pulled him into a passionate fiery drunken kiss, Damon just let her do her thing who was he to stop her. Elena stopped and turned back to sit in his lap.

"Besides, he can't compel me." Elena said matter of factly, "And how do you know he can't compel you?" Jeremy asked in a small voice, Elena looked over to him, "Because I'm a Vampire." Everyone gasped again, Damon rolled his eyes.

"Ok back to the party game." He said, but Elena put a finger over his lips. She stood and pulled Damon with her, "I don't want to party with everyone anymore, I want to go to your house, climb in your bed, and enjoy my night that has been tainted with jealousy anger and judgement." Damon just walked behind her, they left the Lockwood's mansion and headed for the Salvatore boarding house.

Elena wasted no time, she kicked off her heels, unzipped her dress, pulled Damon's shirt off of him and jumped into his arms. Damon was holding her by the waist and Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's waist as he carried her up to his room. Damon felt the heat between Elena's legs, he opened the door to his bedroom and the two fell on top of each other giggling.

"So, you want to ask me something? Again and again and again." Damon said mocking Elena from earlier, Elena pulled him into a bruising kiss.

"Shut up and give it to me." She said and she began to slip her underwear and bra off her body. Damon ran his hands over her toned stomach and over her boobs, he pinched and pulled at the nubs that were now hard enough to cut through steel. Elena moaned and Damon slid his dress pants and boxers down off his legs kicking them somewhere away from the bed.

"As you wish princess." He said, pulling himself on top of her he kissed her passionately and then pushed himself into her dripping core. Elena bucked her hips in response, Damon went slowly at first getting her to adjust to his size.

"Faster." She commanded, Damon re adjusted propping up one leg to get better leverage and thrust himself into Elena faster. Elena's moans and cry's of pleasure filled the room, Damon could feel her walls contract around his cock.

Elena shifted so she was on top of Damon and she bounced on his length earning grunts and groans from Damon. Elena's breasts bounced perfectly, Damon gripped her hips and thrust himself deep into her core. Elena cried out and released her warm honey all over Damon's dick, Damon pulled Elena close and trailed his fangs to her carotid artery. He bit down, with every intake of her blood Damon got higher and higher her blood pushed him over the edge and he came deep inside Elena.

Elena collapsed on Damon's bare chest the two panting and shuddering from their orgasms, "That, was.." Elena couldn't finish Damon was kissing her.

"Mind blowing, is the term you were looking for." Damon said smirking at his accomplishment. Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"Actually I was looking for more like, mediocre, average, ok, de-" She was cut off when Damon started tickling and kissing her. She laughed, "D-damon, stop!" She laughed. Damon stopped and looked at the angel under him.

"Mediocre my ass! That was the most mind blowing orgasm you've ever had wasn't it?" Damon said pride returning when Elena wore a huge smile and blushed. The two lay in bed staring at each other, Elena closed her eyes.

"Goodnight." Elena said softly as Damon kissed the top of her head, Elena wrapped her body around Damon's and thought about how the events of that night at the party had played out.

Ok so I'm just going to start off with sorry for not updating sooner and I have a whole nother story coming along that is going to have background so it's taking time to plan and write, anywhoo I hope you enjoyed this chapter because next chapter there is going to be a hell a lot of kinky lemons and we may fall of the plot line for a bit ;) Ight that's that for now, until next chapter! Oh I almost forgot did you like the POV thing because I was going to continue but I don't know if that's what floats your boat.. lemme know with reviews, also reviews in general are much loved!

-Delenalover5l


	9. Snap back to reality

Ya ya I don't own the Vampire Diaries…

ELENA'S POV:

I woke up to cold sheets beside me and rustling in the closet, I heard Damon curse under his breath. "What's wrong?" I asked stretching, he walked back wearing a towel around his waist. It hung low enough for me to see the trail of hair leading down to his manhood.

"I can't find something… important." He said before turning to his dresser, I got up and walked over to him. I was still completely naked but I didn't care. I wriggled myself in between Damon and the dresser, Damon's eyes raked my body sending shivers up my spine.

"Well I can't focus with you standing here like this now can I?" He said running his hands along my sides and then rested them on my ass. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling my boobs to his bare chest, he growled low in his throat.

"You just left me in that bed, all alone." I said fake pouting, he leaned in a kissed my neck. A sigh escaped my lips as he kissed all along my throat to my jaw and then my pulsating lips. I slowly unwrapped the towel around his waist, he stopped my hands and I pouted for real.

"Not right now kitten." Damon said and kissed me one last time before he left for Stefan's room, I sighed, _I guess we do need to face reality, we haven't been out fighting the bad guys in a while._ I thought laughing to myself, I walked into the master bathroom and turned the shower on hot.

When I finished my shower I heard Damon yelling at someone on the phone, I sighed and went to the bed. I skipped wearing underwear and threw on some shorts and one of Damon's tee's. I walked down the stairs and Damon sighed to himself.

"What's wrong?" I asked hugging him from behind, he turned to hug me back. I could sense he wasn't telling me something. "Damon, what is it?" I asked pulling out of the hug to look at him, he averted his gaze and then finally with a sigh he looked to me his cerulean eyes boring straight into my warm brown ones.

"How do you feel about a little… road trip?" He asked, but I could see there was something he was dancing around trying to spare me. I grabbed his face and looked him smack dab in his beautiful eyes and said, "What. Are. You. Not. Telling. Me?" He laughed, _what's so damn funny?_ I thought a bit aggravated that he wouldn't just tell me already.

"You are going to be so out of place where you're headed." He said putting a hand on my cheek and one around my waist pulling me in closer to him. I felt his lips softly caress mine, then the kiss got more heated and then it was like a battle for who's tongue would win. I ran my fingers in his hair eliciting a quiet moan from Damon.

He kissed my neck and then back up to my mouth, but I stopped him with my index finger. "Where are we going on this 'road trip' may I ask?" I asked, Damon dropped his gaze to his feet and then quickly back up to my eyes.

"It's not so much where, as it is when.. Bonnie is going to send you back in time for a while so that you won't be harmed." I cut him off by holding up my finger.

"I can handle anything that comes at us, I'm a vampire now… I should embrace it." Damon smiled at me and I smiled back but before I knew it my eyelids were too heavy and my limbs felt like a thousand pounds and then I blacked out.

DAMON'S POV:

I felt so damn horrible for doing that but Elena was only going to get herself killed trying to help, "Katherine took some sort of cure and now to reverse its effects she has to ingest Elena's heart." I said to Bonnie who looked just as upset as I was, she just nodded as we both looked around and saw no one, not even a trace of Elena.

"Three days." Bonnie said, I looked at her, "What?" I asked confused. "We have three days to be rid of Katherine before Elena comes back. My insides flipped, even though Katherine was a human she had found herself a little vampire lap dog (a.k.a. Nadia) her supposed daughter.

"Ok well then let's get to it we'll have to take out Nadia and then **I** will 'deal with' Katherine." I said smirking at the thought of tearing Katherine limb from limb. Bonnie shivered a bit, "Lets just go." She said visibly wanting to get away from me. "As you wish Bon Bon."

I said showing her the door. I looked back in the house briefly and suddenly it felt as if a small hole had been drilled through my heart. _Three days_ , I cringed at the thought, _She will be safe._ I thought as we left for the garage.

ELENA'S POV:

I woke up with a splitting headache and my sides hurt, I was at the front steps of the old Salvatore mansion. I looked at the big knocker on the door, _I'll need a good story about why I'm here, Damon said something about when…_

I looked down at what I was wearing, it was a simple blue and black corset dress. The corset was why my sides hurt but I felt my head and found a gash, _guess I found my story._ I thought but something set an alarm off in my head.

 _I'm not healing,_ I felt the gash again it was still there. I pulled the big knocker back and let it swing forward twice. A short maid came to the door and called a Mr Giuseppe. _Damon's father?_ It wasn't that surprising but I was going to actually meet Damon's father.. _maybe human Damon is here._

I thought happily, but dismissed the thought because judging by the pictures on the walls Damon was old enough to be in the war. I waited patiently until the man who I assumed was Giuseppe answered the door.

"Well hello mrs?" He asked kindly waiting on a reply, I courtesy in the doorway, "Elena Tuss." I don't know why I lied about my name but I did and now I would have to remember it.

"Well come on in miss Tuss." Giuseppe said kindly motioning me to step forward. I walked into the house and took in all the nice things around. The vases the pictures the antique furniture, everything was so nice and clean.

"What brings you here miss Tuss?" He asked waving for his staff to get me something to drink, "I'm writing a book, on.. history." I said internally pacing myself on the back. He looked at me skeptically for a moment then sat down at his large dining table. "Yes well, mystic falls is known for its history."

The maids came by the table helping e into a chair and placing food down in front of myself and Giuseppe, "Do you always have food on the ready for guests?" I asked laughing slightly. Giuseppe laughed along with me.

"No no the help was already making our supper for my son and I but he seems to have disappeared off to some hidden land." Giuseppe didn't sound at all concerned about Stefan. When the meal was finished I asked if it was ok for myself to stay the night, of course I was shown to a spare room and pampered by the help.

Not used to all the helping hands I was trying to send them off when I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the vanity mirror. _Oh my -_ I cut off my thoughts right there, I knew that I was Katherine's doppelganger but this was a bit more surreal than I had ever felt. I saw a body in the doorway, I flipped around expecting to see Stefan but when I saw Damon instead it was breathtaking.

"Hello Mrs Tuss." Damon said walking in taking my hand in his and kissing the back of it, "Please call me Elena." I said flashing a smile, Damon grinned in return.

"Are you alright, our staff usually take care of our guests if they aren't doing their job-" I silenced him with a peck on the cheek, "I sent the staff away." I heard his breath hitch in his throat and I smirked.

"Well I just came by to see to it you were well taken care of if you wish for time alone then please allow me to show myself out." He turned for the door but I grabbed his arm and turned him. He looked at me and all I could do was stare at him, "Yes?" He asked.

"It's just this corset is extremely hard to get out of, would you mind helping me?" I asked trying to start something I knew that I shouldn't. He turned me around by the hips and started to undo the corset slowly. "You know you don't seem like a writer." He said pulling the last string on the corset loose.

"Well, I am." I said but Damon always knew when I was lying and I could tell he knew I was lying. He cocked his head to the side and I lifted my hand up to cradle his cheek. "Goodnight Elena." Damon whispered into my ear then kissed my cheek and left the room.

I got out of my corset and dress, I found a nightgown and slipped into that. What was tomorrow going to be like? How long am I going to be here? Questions wouldn't stop appearing in my head but thanks to my human energy level I was already tired.

I felt my head and noticed the bleeding had stopped and now all that was left in that place was a small bruise. I climbed Into my bed and shut my eyes letting my mind drift off, I thought about tomorrow and how things were going to be.

Goodnight my readers I am exhausted and I have exams so… night or whatever for whenever you are! Reviews are loved! Bye for now!

-Delenalover5l


End file.
